oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
note: This article is primarily written from a Soleilian prespective. Differences from other religions are noted in the article. Each god is the patron god of a different nation, and each has it's own shrines. The Eight are worshipped in Osea , where as Madd is worshipped in Samarkand but seen as evil in Osea Samarkand worshipps Madd, and his demigods Sadd and Gladd, exclusively and sees Sparklelord as his avatar in the world. While The Eight are worshipped in Osea, different areas have different beliefs about the gods. For example, Yuktobanians see Oramon as a brave warrior god where as the Borras subdivsion of the Eight sees him as a dangerous and destructive god to be feared. However, the only god seen as entirely evil in Osea is Madd. Creation Myth In the beginning Sol created space and time, and filled his creation with light. Nirentosh breathed his fire into stone and in one explosive moment created Anea . Mallo descended upon Anea and filled it with life and wonder. The nine divine children then descended upon the peak of their new creation and made it their home. The named their new domain Solethinia and built a magnificent city filled with people made in their own image, the Solethinians (or elves in the common tongue). The Solethinians, made in the image of the gods, were wise beings, undying immortals of supreme order. The gods then created man (though followers of Borras maintain it was specifically Elerich with the aid of Larko ) and had them join the Solethinians in Solethinia. A few divines soon left Solethinia: Nirentosh went south and raised the mountain of Volysia as his roost thus creating Osea. Lunitari descended into the deep seas. Eventually the gods banished man for their vices (bloodlust, ambition, madness, etc.) and banished Madd as well, who they said had corrupted man. Madd, newly banished divine, led his followers to Samarkand while Elerich took pity on man who he had always been fond of and led his followers and many others to Nirentosh. What few men did not follow either divine scattered across the globe. Gods Sol : God of Light, life, time, and the universe : Shrine in Solstice : Patron god of the Soleian Empire : Appears as a silver haired man with wings Nirentosh : God of Change and Destiny : Shrine in Midgar : Patron god of the Directian Empire : Appears as a phoenix Madd : God of Chaos, Destruction, and Madness : Shrine in Sammarkand : Patron god of Samarkand Elerich : God of animals, valor, and the skies. : Shrine in Aperture : Patron god of ISAF : Appears as a as a faired haired cloaked man Lunitari : God of water, the moon, storms, and magic : Shrine in Solis Ortis : Patron god of Took : Appears as a child or lady in the mists and waves Oramon : God of war : Shrine in Hyrule : Patron god of Yuktobania : Appears as a 4 armed axewielding ogre Mallo : God of the sun, harvest, and peace : Shrine in Ansilon : Patron god of Aurelia : Appears as a boy or young man in fields or grain Larko : God of Knowledge and human ingenuity : Shrine in Modi : Patron god of Erusia : Appears as the ghostly image of an old man Fortuno : God of luck : Shrine in Galm : Patron god of Leasath : Appears as a rabbit Legend has it that at the beggining of time Sol created time and space, Nirentosh created the world, and then Mallo filled it with life. Later it was Elerich who led man to Osea (Present day ISAF actually) from a distant land. Category:Osea Category:Gods